Hunting High and Low
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: When Kurt goes to spy at Dalton, he meets a very attractive green-eyed boy who offers to help him with the bullies, but Kurt soon discovers that his special someone has more connection to him than he ever expected. Kurtbastian, with jerk!Blaine and dashes of Finchel, Niff, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: So, new fic, another alternate universe-spin on the events of S2E06 "_Never Been Kissed_", but this time, Sebastian's in Blaine's place, in Karofsky's place is Blaine and Sam (and here heavily based on two people who made my life hell), and pretty much riffing on the following episodes, most likely won't be as canon as _Disturbia_ or _One Day I'll Fly Away_.

* * *

Kurt Hummel walked into Dalton Academy and found the place roaming with boys in navy blue blazers with red ties. Kurt had come from McKinley High as a spy for his Glee club, the New Directions.

"Hey, are you new?" A voice asked. Kurt looked up to see a boy with slicked-back brown hair and green eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm K-Kurt. I was just ex-exploring," Kurt stammered, turning red. The boy smiled and took Kurt's hand.

"I'm Sebastian. Come on, the Warblers are giving an impromptu performance," he said, pulling Kurt down the corridor. Feeling the breeze from the open windows, Kurt also felt a rush of excitement when Sebastian took his hand. _Maybe he's gay, maybe this is a gay school_, he thought.

"Seb, come on, where have you been?" A blond boy asked, pulling Sebastian into the room. Kurt stood by the door and watched as the Warblers began to sing:

"_I can't help myself; I'm addicted to a life of material_

_It's some kind of joke; I'm obsessively opposed to the typical_

_All we care about is runway models, Cadillacs, and liquor bottles_

_Give something I wanna be, retro glamour, Hollywood, yes we live in_

_The_

"_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_'Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

"_Fame_

_Doin' it for the_

_Fame_

_'Cuz we wanna live the life of the rich and famous_

"_Fame, fame, baby_

_The fame, fame_

_We live for the fame, fame, baby_

_The fame, fame_

_Isn't it a shame, shame, baby?_

_A shame, shame_

_In it for the fame, fame, baby_

_The fame, fame_"

* * *

"So you're a spy, aren't you?" Sebastian asked, sitting across from Kurt in the Dalton café. Kurt's eyes widened in fear but Sebastian grinned and put his hand on Kurt's. "Don't worry. I'm not going to beat you up," he promised.

"The spy!" a voice exclaimed and Kurt flinched.

"Guys, really?" Sebastian demanded. Kurt looked up to see the blond boy from earlier, followed by a brunet. "Kurt, these inconsiderate bastards are Nick and Jeff," he introduced.

"Sorry, dude," the boy named Nick said, sitting down next to Kurt.

"So… the Warblers, huh? What do you think?" Sebastian winked. Kurt smiled shyly and shrugged.

"They're okay, I guess," he said.

"Okay?" Jeff looked scandalized. "We're a hell of a lot better than those old people we're facing at Sectionals and that stupidly-named Nude Erections!"

"Jeff, which club do you think Kurt is from?" Sebastian asked. Jeff froze and blushed.

"Sorry, Kurt," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt sniggered, feeling comfortable around the three boys.

"You should really work on your tact, Jeffrey," Nick teased and Jeff elbowed him.

"These two, I wonder how they became my best friends," Sebastian stage-whispered to Kurt, who smiled.

"Excuse us for taking you under our wing, Sebby," Nick said. Sebastian scowled at the nickname, but said nothing.

"Anyway, I'm sure there's another reason you're here. I assume it's the zero-tolerance harassment policy?" Sebastian took note of the size of Kurt's wondering gray eyes. "Okay, Nick, Jeff, scram, I want to talk to Kurt alone."

"He's probably just going to eye-fuck the spy," Jeff whispered. Sebastian picked up the remains of his croissant and threw it after them, successfully hitting Jeff in the back of the head and making the blond squawk in surprise.

"Nice shot," Nick called back.

"I take it you're being bullied?" Sebastian folded his hands on the table and leaned forward. Kurt swallowed and nodded feebly. "What did they do to you?"

"It's usually these two guys, the leader is named Blaine, and his crony is Sam. They're both jocks and they love to make me miserable at every chance they get," Kurt explained. "Blaine's the smaller one, he's short and the one who does most of the emotional abuse. Sam's his best friend, the brawn and low on brains, thus representing the stereotype of blond guys, no offense to Jeff."

"Do you want some help?" Sebastian looked concerned.

"I don't know how you can help. Blaine and Sam, they're not too into talking things out," Kurt said. "I tried that once, and I ended up in the dumpster."

"I can be pretty persuasive," Sebastian smirked.

"Okay, if you think you can do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked as Sebastian parked in the McKinley lot. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Kurt, I can take care of myself," Sebastian promised. "Now where are these guys?"

"Hey, look who it is, Kurt homo," a voice sneered. Sebastian saw Kurt cringe as two boys, one brunet and one blond, walk over, both grinning. "Is this your boyfriend, Kurt?"

"No," Kurt whispered before being thrown against the chain-link fence. The brunet, Sebastian figured was Blaine, smirked and cornered Kurt as the blond, Sam, blocked Sebastian's way.

"Come on, Hummel, loosen up," Blaine said, putting an arm around Kurt, who shivered at the mere touch.

"Leave him alone," Sebastian snapped. Blaine looked surprised and walked over to face Sebastian, acting like the obvious height difference was nothing.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, huh?" he goaded. "Hit me? I dare you."

"Sebastian, don't do it!" Kurt called out, but Sam slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, faggot," Sam hissed. "Just keep your mouth shut for once."

"What is going on here?" a new voice demanded. Sebastian looked up to see three girls heading their way, one short brunette, one large black girl, and one Latina girl who looked like she would cut a bitch. "Anderson, Evans, don't either of you have anything better to do than pick on Kurt?"

"Shut it, Jewberry," Blaine retorted. "I doubt any of you lovely ladies could do anything about this anyway."

"Shove the flattery up your ass, Hobbit, and step back," the Latina girl said. Sebastian smirked at the way she presented herself. His eyes widened as the girl proceeded to take a razor blade from her ponytail.

"Dude, she carries razor blades?" Sam whispered, releasing Kurt.

"That's right, Trouty Mouth, now back the hell up," she ordered. Sam complied and stood against the fence. "You too, Gel-Head," she snapped.

"Bite me, skank," Blaine shot back. Kurt watched as Santana raised an eyebrow and slapped Blaine across the face. Rachel and Mercedes rushed forward to pull her back.

"You bitch!" Blaine yelled, holding his cheek. "I'm going to get you expelled for this!"

"Good luck with that, Blainers. You deserved it anyway," Kurt couldn't help adding.

"Shut the fuck up, Hummel, or I'll kick your fairy ass," the short brunet shouted.

"You'll have to go through us first." Sebastian and the three girls stepped in front of Kurt and folded their arms.

"You're all gonna regret this. I swear to God, you'll regret this!" Blaine stormed off, Sam chasing after him.

"Who is this handsome man who came to protect our boy?" Mercedes asked. Kurt blushed.

"Ladies, this is Sebastian Smythe," Kurt introduced. "Sebastian, this is Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and Santana Lopez." Sebastian shook the girls' hands and Mercedes winked at Kurt.

"You know, when we said spy, we didn't mean fall in love with him," Rachel teased, making Kurt turn a new shade of red.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Berry's got a point, Porcelain," Santana agreed. "I can see the lust in your eyes."

"Oh, you can recognize it too? I see the same thing when you look at Brittany," Kurt shot back with a grin. Sebastian smiled, seeing Kurt go back and forth with his friends, but he also felt a twinge of excitement when the girl named Rachel joked that Kurt was in love with him.

"No, what you see when I look at Brittany is pride for my best friend," Santana retorted.

"So you're foaming at the mouth for your best friend?" Kurt snickered.

"Geez, you two are like an old married couple," Mercedes observed. "Thing is, you're both gay, so Kurt flirts with all the boys and Santana with all the girls."

"If you think I'm going to marry a girl in any way whatsoever, you're living in some depraved _Inception_-like world, 'Cedes," Kurt said huffily.

"I thought all you ever watched were musicals," Santana put in. "Unless you saw DiCaprio singing Streisand in the nude, you must be crazy."

"It seems like you're having fun, Kurt, so I'm going to go," Sebastian said, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. We're going to get coffee, okay?" Kurt promised. "It's platonic!" he hissed to the now-leering girls.

"_Sure_ it is," Rachel said before the three walked away.

* * *

"It was nice seeing you smile, Kurt," Sebastian said as they sat across from each other at the Lima Bean. "You have the most beautiful smile." Kurt blushed and sipped his coffee.

"Don't listen to the girls. You know how girls are, it's always gossip this, gossip that."

"I'm going to be blunt. You like me, don't you?" Kurt fidgeted in his seat, but he didn't say anything, confirming Sebastian's suspicions. "You are."

"Maybe…a little bit," Kurt admitted. "But how can I say no? You're hot." Kurt's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "Oh my Gaga, did I just say that?"

"You did," Sebastian confirmed.

"Oh my…" Kurt buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's fine, come on. Let's go outside." Sebastian stood up and offered his hand to Kurt, who accepted it and the two boys went into the parking lot. "I like you too." And without a word, Sebastian brushed a strand of Kurt's hair from his eyes and kissed him. Kurt didn't resist, instead he pulled Sebastian closer.

"Wow, that was my first kiss…from a guy," he said after they parted a few moments later.

"From a…what do you mean from a guy?" Sebastian looked scandalized and Kurt blanched.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: Okay, I know the chapter is short, but it's got Kurtbastian fluff. Also, I've been watching a lot of _Gossip Girl_ recently and there's a moment towards the end of the chapter I've been trying to find a way to write in.

* * *

"Um, the thing is…I kissed a girl a while back," Kurt admitted, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Sebastian stared at Kurt. "I was trying to prove to my dad that I can like guy stuff, even if it included wearing sweater vests and singing John Mellencamp in Glee club."

"You're hot, you know that?" Sebastian smiled, putting an arm around Kurt. "You're like an angel, Kurt. And you sound like one too." This comment made Kurt blush scarlet.

"Does this charm work on every guy you meet?"

"Almost, it works on girls too." Sebastian winked. "Only two guys have ever turned me down."

"Who in their right mind would turn you down?" Kurt raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I know, right? Anyway, the first was a guy named Elias, who must've been some kind of alien because when I flirted with him, he did nothing, and then the girl behind me tried to, no response. The other's name was Trevor; although when I attempted to charm him, he was getting a blowjob from his girlfriend, so I picked the wrong time."

"You tease." Kurt slapped Sebastian lightly on the shoulder.

"At least I've never been in denial," Sebastian retorted with a smirk. "I never wore a sweater vest in my life or sung something as hillbilly as Mellencamp." After a moment, Sebastian snapped his fingers. "How about I take you over to my place and we can watch a movie or something, eh?"

"Sure, why not?" Kurt agreed.

* * *

Kurt's eyes were wide as saucers when Sebastian's SUV pulled into the Westerhills, the fancy part of Westerville.

"You're in shock," Sebastian observed. "You've never seen such fancy houses, right?" Kurt nodded silently. "Well, this one is mine." Sebastian pulled into what seemed to be the largest house on the block. "Come on in."

Kurt walked through the double doors into a corridor that strongly resembled a luxury hotel. Sebastian took his hand and led him upstairs.

"This is my room. Like it?" Kurt stared; a 62' flat-screen TV in one corner, surrounded by every game console Kurt knew was out because Finn played a lot of video games; there were posters of Michael Jackson on one wall and an entire wall devoted to books. Kurt scanned the shelf, finding both hardcover and paperback editions of all seven Harry Potter books. He then heard a familiar song about 525,600 minutes from behind him, turning to see a smiling Sebastian and _Rent_ playing on the TV.

"Sing along?" Sebastian asked, pressing a button and yellow subtitles showed up on the screen.

The next few hours, it seemed to Kurt, were perfect. His voice and Sebastian's went really well together and he felt like someone really cared. Sebastian kept his arm protectively around Kurt the whole time, as if something was going to attack them. Soon enough, Sebastian was asleep and Kurt was softly brushing the brown hair from the boy's head when Sebastian's phone rang. Kurt looked down at the still-asleep Sebastian and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Seb, it's me, Ethan. Where are you?"

"Sebastian's asleep. Can I take a message?" Kurt suggested.

"I'm sorry, who are you and why are you answering my boyfriend's phone?" the voice demanded. _Boyfriend_, the word spiraled through Kurt's head. Sebastian never mentioned anything about a boyfriend when he kissed him.

"He didn't say anything about a boyfriend," Kurt whispered.

"Did he kiss you?" Ethan asked, sounding calm but there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Yes, and he told me I was hot," Kurt replied, looking down at the sleeping brunet.

Ethan scoffed. "_I'm_ his boyfriend and if you do anything to him, I will hurt you, understood?"

"I'd like to see you try," Kurt challenged, feeling much braver than he actually was.

"You're going to regret this," Ethan snapped.

"Second time I heard that today," Kurt mumbled, only to get a dial tone in response.

"Kurt, why did you answer my phone?" Sebastian asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You were still asleep," Kurt said softly. "Do you like me, Sebastian? I mean, _like me_ like me?"

"Yeah, I do. Why? What happened?" Sebastian looked confused.

"Maybe you should tell Ethan." This made Sebastian freeze. "He's your boyfriend, right?"

"Kurt, Ethan is my ex. He just hasn't gotten over the fact I broke up with him," Sebastian explained. "I promise you, he means nothing to me."

"Three words, eight letters, say them and I'm yours," Kurt whispered.

"I." Sebastian punctuated each word with a kiss. "Love. You."

"I love you too." Kurt leaned against Sebastian and nuzzled his face in the boy's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

What Kurt and Sebastian were unaware of was that there was a tall, dark-haired boy watching them. It was Ethan and he was beyond pissed seeing Sebastian kissing that gay-faced brunet.

"Seb, you whore," he muttered to himself. "Your pretty little pasty-faced bitch will be out of the way once I'm done with him."

"What the hell? Who are you?" A voice asked. Ethan looked down to see a short, black-haired boy staring at him.

"None of your business, Frodo, now beat it," he snapped.

"I think it'll be the police's business, seeing as how this is a closed neighborhood," the boy said, pulling out his phone.

"Wait, I'm just checking on my boyfriend who is apparently cheating on me," Ethan said quickly. "Look, he's up there making out with this weird guy with a really high voice, okay?"

"Does said weird guy happen to look like this?" Blaine pulled something up on his phone and showed Ethan, who studied it and nodded.

"That's him. You know him?"

"That's Kurt Hummel," the boy said. "He goes to my school. I want him dead. Fucking homo and his friends made me look like a chump."

"You want him out of the way? Maybe we have more in common than you think. I'm Ethan." Ethan jumped down from his spot in the tree.

"Blaine. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Seb, don't ever let me go," Kurt whispered, leaning onto Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'll never let go," Sebastian promised, rubbing circles on Kurt's arm. "I'll protect you from that gel-headed Hobbit." Kurt smiled and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he was spread out on Sebastian's bed, a softly snoring brunet next to him. Kurt looked at the clock – 8:30.

"Seb, come on, wake up," he said, shaking the boy.

"Nick, Jeff, what did you two do now?!" he demanded, sitting up. He looked around the room and shook his head. "Sorry, habit."

"They cause you that much trouble?"

"You don't even want to know the half of it," Sebastian replied, going into his walk-in closet. "You want anything? I got tons of clothes, and some from Paris," he called in a sing-song voice. Kurt brightened up and hurried after Sebastian.

* * *

Kurt arrived at McKinley, only to have all eyes on him. The guys looked surprised and the girls envious.

"Damn, Porcelain, let me guess. Your fancy new beau lend you clothes?" Santana asked, surveying Kurt up and down. Kurt blushed and walked down the hall, only to get slammed into a locker.

"Hey, Hummel, nice threads you got there. Where'd you get 'em? Goodwill?" Blaine sneered. Kurt picked himself up off the floor and brushed off his clothes before continuing to his first class, but Blaine grabbed him by the sleeve and pushed him into the boys' locker room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he scoffed. Kurt stood frozen against the wall as Blaine handled him. "What? You don't like me touching you? I thought you gays liked other guys touching you."

"Only when they like them back," Kurt hissed and Blaine chuckled.

"Aw, Kurtie doesn't like me back. Now my feelings are hurt," he fake-pouted. "Didn't you know I always liked you? I like you much more than you could imagine." Kurt was taking deep breaths to keep from freaking out. "Calm down, Hummel, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Please, just let me go. I won't tell anyone," Kurt whispered.

"It's not that easy. You see if you walk out of the locker room with me behind you or vice versa, people are going to be suspicious. And when people get suspicious, especially at this school, things don't pan out very well. You get my drift?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay. If you leave this locker room at all, people will think I did stuff to you, although they'll believe _me_ when I say you did stuff to me."

"I'm out of here," Kurt said, starting to leave, but Blaine caught his arm and flung him back against a locker. Kurt cringed as the latch pressed into his lower back.

"You're not going anywhere," Blaine said, pressing himself up against Kurt.

"Get away from me."

"Make me," Blaine challenged, cupping Kurt's crotch in his hand. Kurt shut his eyes and thought about the way Sebastian made him feel. There was no pressure for intimacy and he knew Sebastian truly loved him.

"Oh God, get off!" Kurt shoved Blaine away from him. Blaine looked shocked at this sudden reaction; he smirked and moved in again but Kurt bounded out of the room and outside, where he saw Sebastian's SUV parked at the end of the lot. He looked back, seeing Blaine came out of the school after him. Hurrying over to Sebastian, he rapped on the window, waking him up.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he asked, looking worried. Kurt jumped into the car and Sebastian started the engine.

"Drive, Seb, just drive away from here," Kurt ordered. Deciding not to question it, Sebastian pulled out into the road and headed for Dalton.

* * *

"Phase one is complete. Looks like they're heading for Dalton," Blaine said into his phone.

"Good. I'll meet you up here," Ethan replied. He looked around before slipping through the Dalton front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian and Kurt hurried into Dalton and stopped in the rehearsal room, panting.

"This seems like the only safe place we have," Sebastian said to Kurt, who nodded.

"Key words: _seems like_," a voice sneered. Sebastian froze and turned to face his ex-boyfriend.

"Ethan?" he whispered.

"Hello, Sebastian, how's it going?" Ethan asked, circling the brunet. "Is this Kurt?"

"Don't you dare touch him," Sebastian hissed. Ethan smirked and pushed Sebastian onto the couch before walking towards Kurt.

"So you're the one who stole my boyfriend? He's cute, Seb," he observed. "What do you think, Blaine?" Blaine entered the room through the same door Ethan came in. Kurt paled at the sight of the curly-haired jock.

"I don't know about that, Ethan," Blaine sneered. "He seems like nothing but your typical queer. Maybe you can check him out, see if he's your type." Ethan grinned and pulled a switchblade from his pocket, handing it to Blaine.

"Keep him there," he instructed, nodding to Sebastian before proceeding to pull Kurt's jacket off, tossing it to the floor.

"Please don't," Kurt whimpered, flinching as Ethan pulled his vest over his head.

"Goddamn, how many layers does he have?" Ethan asked. He had just removed another sweater.

"I don't know, dude. He was easier to handle earlier," Blaine mocked, looking at Kurt, who shut his eyes and took slow deep breaths.

"Open your eyes," Ethan ordered. "I said, open your eyes!" Kurt complied and his eyes darted around the room. "Relax, man, I'm not going to hurt you…well, not badly."

"Ethan, please don't," Sebastian pleaded from his spot on the couch.

"Sebastian, shut up," Ethan snapped, grabbing Kurt by the collar and pinning him against the wall. "Now, where does your boyfriend like it?"

"Ethan, I'm sorry." Tears began to form in Sebastian's eyes as he watched Ethan torment Kurt.

"It's too late to be saying sorry, Seb, don't you think?" Ethan said in a mournful tone. He pulled Kurt's jeans down and the small brunet shivered from the cold.

"Aw, is Hummel cold?" Blaine jeered from the sideline, still holding the knife in front of Sebastian, who glanced from his ex to Blaine. He stood up and shoved Blaine to the floor, the knife clattering away underneath a nearby chair. He proceeded to pry Ethan away from Kurt, pushing him across the room.

"Wow, Sebastian, I never took for the physical type," Ethan sneered, catching his balance.

"You will not hurt Kurt," Sebastian hissed. If looks could kill, Ethan would've incinerated right on the spot. Blaine got up from the floor and started towards Sebastian, but Ethan held out an arm to stop him.

"No, Blaine," he whispered. "Let Smythe have his precious boyfriend. We'll take our leave for now." Blaine smirked at Kurt and Sebastian on his way out with Ethan.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Sebastian said, holding Kurt tightly as tears leaked from the brunet's eyes. "Ethan doesn't know when to stop. I won't let him hurt you again, I promise."

* * *

"Seb?" Two voices came out from a doorway. Niff stepped out and hurried over to Kurt. "What happened to him?"

"Ethan" was all Sebastian had to say before Nick and Jeff looked at each other, anger evident in their faces.

"What did he do to Kurt?" Nick asked, clenching his fists. Kurt was sitting on the floor, racking with sobs.

"Don't let him…he's not…," Kurt mumbled. "Please don't…"

"Something's really wrong here," Jeff observed.

"Not again, please…" Kurt sobbed. "Cole, please…I'm not ready…"

"Who's Cole?" Nick asked quietly. Sebastian shrugged.

"I have no idea, but it seems like someone who probably…" Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence, but Nick and Jeff knew where he was going and nodded. Kurt's crying had lessened and he was rocking back and forth in Sebastian's arms.

"Kurt?" The boy looked up at him, eyes still wide with fear. "Please don't freak, but who's Cole?"

"He…he almost r-raped m-m-me," Kurt whispered. "Some guy came up and stopped him. It was about a year ago behind BreadstiX." Sebastian suddenly remembered something.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I said no," a boy with a high voice snapped. Sebastian had gone into the alley behind the Italian restaurant for a smoke when he heard something.

"Come on," another voice purred. "You know you want to."

"No, I don't," the boy said. Sebastian found a tall blond guy trying to force himself onto a tiny brunet, who sounded petrified. "No! Please don't!" The boy screeched. Sebastian pulled the blond off and slammed him against the brick wall.

"Why don't you go fuck someone who actually wants it?" he demanded. The guy scoffed, shoved Sebastian, and walked away. "Are you okay?" he asked the boy, but he had already taken off.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Kurt, I saved you that night…"

* * *

_**A/N**_: Leave a review?


End file.
